Hippodrome Bop
PvP Bracket Event July 8th 2:00AM PST - July 15th 10:00PM PST Story At the end of the event, Zar comments, :::"Well, that's the last time I let you drag me to a concert. Now help me get this hand stamp off!" Summary Hippodrome Bop is a bracket PvP event. While journeying, players occasionally run into OTHER DEFENDERS who they can proceed to attack. Players typically get a choice of three opponents to attack, each giving different battle points based on difficulty. If a player wins three matches in a row, they get an extra "winning streak" bonus that grows larger the longer their streak is, capping out at 30. When they reach a 30-win streak, it resets back to 0. If they lose a battle, their streak also gets reset to 0. Opponents get stronger with each 30-winning streak completed. In this bracket PVP event, players are placed within a bracket leaderboard, which consists of eleven echelons (and a pre-echelon phase). Players are promoted through echelons by gaining points. When they reach 2000 points, they are promoted to Echelon VIII, which begins bracket battles. In bracket battles, players compete against other players in their bracket to gain the most points within a set period of time. The top points earners get rewarded and may advance to the next echelon. Users who do poorly may get demoted to a lower echelon. Note: You can be double promoted by placing first in your echelon in this event. You will only be promoted up to the highest bracket that has been opened. For example, if echelon 3 opens up the next day, and you are in echelon 5 and place 1st, you will be promoted to echelon 3. However, if you are in echelon 4, you will only be promoted once to echelon 3. This event sees the return of FRENZY. Occasionally upon meeting other defenders, players will earn a frenzy mode which lasts a limited time (5 minutes). During this time, players receive double the points when victorious against opponents. This event continues awarding bonus points for spending extra BP. Spending 2 BP in a fight will give 120% point bonus. Spending 3 BP will give 150% point bonus. The event also had a special fight encounter named Banunurama, shown to the right. Occasionally while facing PVP battles, players have a chance to encounter a line full of banunu and/or ikkupi and fight them. You are most likely to encounter this on the third battle in a set of three. Upon winning, players receive a set of prizes based on which line they fought. Event Units There are no units who receive an edge bonus in this event. This event introduced several new fighters. They are: *Bluemidge - Pinkiebell - Chryspina (Points Reward) [ x ] *Icemelt - Tuyaborn - Tancrevas (Brackets Reward) [ x ] *Im - Erra - Urhammu (Rank Reward) *Nana - Tabni-Ishtar - Tishpak (Spiral Build) *Pashotan - Rostam - Esfandiyar (Milestone Build) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Petoporus line. Event Achievements Rank Rewards Each bracket had its own set of rewards. The event also had a persistent rank leaderboard. Players were rewarded Tabni-Ishtar, Tishpak, Im, Erra, or Urhammu fighters, along with voxite or pixite, bitters or aja leaves, and texi. Urhammu was given to top five players. The following crowns were given out: * Rank 1-100 * Rank 101-1000 * Rank 1001-10000 Event Builds During this event this was the special premium build offered: Category:Events Category:PvP Event